


Casting Opportunities

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Filming, First Time, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: After overhearing her co-star get railed by her manager, Miku's thoughts begin to take a lewder turn. So when she's offering a role in a... certain kind of video, she hesitantly accepts.
Comments: 41
Kudos: 33





	Casting Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up being longer (word-count-wise) than I expected, but I think it turned out alright.
> 
> Enjoy~

''Haah... where's Hiyori when you need her...?''

Miku Izayoi breathed a deep, irritated sigh; her cheeks puffed out into a petulant pout as she swept her gaze around the backstage area, looking for her co-star. They were due on-stage in just seven minutes, and they still needed to do last-minute checks like making sure their outfits wouldn't malfunction at any random point. Last thing either of them needed was to flash their fans, after all. No matter how much some perverts in the audience would love that.

Blushing lightly at the thought Miku decided to take matters into her own hands, grumbling to herself as she marched her way down the backstage area towards the dressing rooms. She passed by multiple set crews with nothing but a polite nod or occasional smile, keeping up her kind idol persona. No need to take her petty frustrations out on the crew, after all.

''Where could she be...?'' Miku murmured to herself, glancing down at her watch on reflex. Just over six minutes.

The sounds of the backstage area quietened as she wandered down the soundproofed halls, individual changing rooms lining the walls. Most were locked or occupied so she didn't bother knocking on them, her aimless wandering soon guiding her towards the back area of the building, usually reserved for storing unneeded props. Dimly she hypothesised that Hiyori might be having a bad case of nerves and was hiding back here, only encouraging Miku to search the area.

She didn't need to search long before she noticed the janitor closet was ajar, and that the light was on. Slight shadows flickered from movement inside, and as she carefully walked closer she heard the sound of heavy breathing, daresay panting.

Curiosity bubbled inside Miku and she held her tongue, stopping herself from simply calling out to her friend and instead approaching with silent footfalls. Soon she found herself a mere few feet from the janitor's closet; allowing her to hear everything that happened within. Muttered words, heavy gasps, slapping skin. The chorus of lewd sounds made her cheeks flush red but curiosity egged her on, tentatively peeking around the corner.

''M-Mm! Yes... like that, hurry... I'm- ah! I'm due on stage... so just cum already...!''

Her co-star Hiyori was pushed up against the wall of the janitor's closet, her pink panties around her right ankle and her inner thighs glistening with wetness. Her _manager_ was stood between her legs, groaning tightly as he plunged his ample cock in and out of Hiyori's weeping pussy, each quick thrust extracting a hot, blissful moan from Hiyori – her expression one of pure, carnal pleasure.

 _'T-T-They're...!?'_ Miku was torn between being mortified and flustered, her mouth hanging open as she watched her fellow co-star get railed – and more importantly, _like_ getting railed. _'Does it... really feel that good?'_

Miku blushed darkly at the thought and immediately stepped away, quickly fleeing back towards the backstage area as fast as she could. Dimly she wanted to interrupt, to chastise her co-star for doing such a thing right before a gig – that even if they were in a relationship there was such a thing as professional standards... but all such thoughts faded as Miku kept thinking about Hiyori's borderline orgasmic expression.

She herself was still a virgin, mostly because she wasn't interested in lewd stuff. She had a couple intimate nights with other girls but it was never anything truly serious; just some exploratory stuff. A little touching, a hand in each other's underwear, maybe some tongue action if they felt _really_ adventurous – but outside of that, her experience with sex was harshly limited, and she had never done it with a man. But seeing Hiyori react so passionately, it started to make her think it was worth considering in future.

 _'In future.'_ Miku told herself, slapping her cheeks to bring herself back to alertness. _'The show must go on; I can't disappoint my fans!'_

Mind set and temporarily clear of lewd thoughts, Miku left to perform on-stage; but at the back of her mind the lewd thoughts would remain.

…

Hiyori mercifully arrived backstage at the last minute, and the show went on without any problems. If anything Miku would argue it was one of her best gigs yet – lots of happy fans, the songs went off perfectly; everything was just as she hoped it would be.

''Haah...'' Miku expelled a deep breath, smiling slightly as she accepted an offered towel from one of the stage coordinators. ''Thank you.''

The man smiled and bowed, departing to attend to other matters. Miku kept her smile as she walked further backstage, using the fluffy towel to wipe away the sweat she had worked up during her performance. Singing was one thing, but dancing and pirouetting on-stage without stumbling was a hard task. Still, she and Hiyori did it magnificently, and she was mighty proud of it.

Miku started humming a soft tune as she reached her changing room, clicking the handle open and strolling inside. She was unsurprised to find her manager waiting for her inside on his phone, giving him a slight smile as she shut the door behind him and immediately plopped herself down onto the nearest comfy seat; breathing out a deep sigh as she relaxed into the plush leather seat. Dimly she reminded herself to buy one of these things; they were _far_ too comfy not to.

''Miku-chan.'' Her manager brought her out of her relaxed thoughts.

''It's Tsukino, remember?'' Miku chastised lightly, reminding him of her stage name.

Her manager chuckled. ''It's fine; we're alone here.''

Miku pouted at him briefly before sighing, conceding she could let him use her real name here. She didn't understand his liking for using her real name; he once said he found it cute, though she didn't know why.

''Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about a deal I just came across.'' Her manager explained, earning an idle hum from Miku. ''It's... a bit different than what you're used to. But it's good money, and I think you'll be a _perfect_ fit for it.''

Miku hummed again, leaning back in her chair – her mind slowly turning towards what she saw Hiyori doing. ''Uh huh...?''

''It's a porno flick, I think-''

''W-What?!'' The word 'porno' immediately snapped Miku out of her idle thoughts; her cheeks blossoming a deep crimson hue as she gazed at her manager in shock.

Her manager raised his hands defensively. ''Hear me out. It's good money; it'll pay three times what this gig did, and it'll give you some nice exposure in a new industry. You have to think about the bigger picture here Miku; diversifying into new businesses in the key to any successful star. Merchandising has been going down since boy bands are growing more popular, and we can arrange it so you'll be a woman 'cosplaying' as your idol persona – so to everyone who watches it, it'll look like an actor dressing up as you, rather than you yourself playing them. Plausible deniability, see?''

Miku opened her mouth, then shut it – expression becoming uncertain. She wanted to refuse on principle, that the money didn't matter to her in the slightest. But her thoughts fled back to Hiyori; remembering how ecstatic she looked to have a man inside her. It didn't look painful and Hiyori was clearly having the time of her life, and even had a natural glow after the show. If she was to agree she could experience that in a nice professional setting that would stop her from being forced into it, and she would get a nice monetary bonus on top.

''I...'' Miku licked her lips. ''I-I'll do it then, I suppose...''

She was doing it for the money, that was it. She was one-hundred-percent doing it for the money, and not just so she could feel a man's touch.

Yep, it was just for the money.

X-x-X

_'God, this is so embarrassing...'_

Miku blushed deeply, self-consciously tucking some pale blue hair behind her ear as she waited for the camera crew to finish up their preparations.

The porno shoot was taking place in a nice-looking modern house; white being the primary colour theme of the whole interior. The subplot for it was that she was a wife cheating on her husband with her boyfriend, and that she would greet her boyfriend and get it on with him while her husband was away – but then her husband would arrive home and nearly catch them. She would then have sex with him too, and then the two of them would bang her.

All in all the plot of it wasn't the most stunning of stories, but then again she supposed nobody came to porn for the plot. And of course due to her role as the cheating wife she was wearing something suitably revealing – a sheer lilac nightgown. A pair of pale blue panties hugged her hips tightly and she had no bra on, allowing her plump breasts to breathe freely; a distinctly embarrassing sensation when half a dozen crewmen were wandering about setting up cameras. The white stockings on her legs didn't help matters either.

She hadn't gotten a chance to meet her male co-stars yet, but her manager assured her that they wouldn't be some old fat guys – on the contrary, they were actually quite popular male pornstars, which all but guaranteed they'd be fairly attractive even to her high standards.

''We're about to start, Tsukino-san.'' One of the crewmen said to her, flashing her a polite smile.

Miku blushed, leaning back against the comfy black-leather couch. ''O-Okay. I'm ready.''

The crewman nodded at her before departing the living room, gathering with the rest of the crewmen in the spare bedroom; the one room of the house that wouldn't be caught on camera, allowing them to use it as their base of operations for the shoot. As the last of the men left the house fell silent, barring the one man who stood in the corner of the room with a big professional-looking camera, filming her.

She resisted the urge to cover herself, reminding her that these guys were professionals. They'd seen plenty more girls than her; she was nothing special – just another actor to them. The thought helped quell the embarrassment she felt.

_Knock-Knock-Knock~_

The heavy knocking made Miku flinch, surprise filling her – before she remembered her role. Plastering an excited expression on her face Miku hopped to her feet and rushed out the living room and into the hallway, snatching up the keys off the conveniently-placed side table and jamming them into the door. She unlocked it and slowed her movements down, purposefully acting more sensual as she pulled the door open, revealing her 'boyfriend'.

He was hot – that was the first thing that came to mind. Strong jawline, narrow but bright eyes, a fair skin tone emphasised by his trimmed beard and dark brown hair. He was nice and buff too, his shirt doing little to hide his muscled body and his jeans seeming to strain from the muscles stretching the fabric.

''H-Hi...'' Miku genuinely blushed at the sight, batting her eyelashes. ''You weren't followed?''

''Nah.'' Her boyfriend smirked, smoothly stepping into the house – making her squeak as he curled a hand around her lower back. ''Miss me?''

Miku shuddered in his arms, running one hand up his chest. ''Yes... my husband is out, so we've got p-plenty of time together.''

Mentally she cursed her stutter, but her flustered state only seemed to please her boyfriend more. ''Hmhm... good.''

He cupped her cheek in his big hand, fuelling Miku's flustered blush as he so affectionately held her. The muscular man leaned down and she didn't fight it, mewling softly as he pressed his lips against hers in a gentle, almost romantic kiss. It felt so much different than the kisses girls had given her in the past; less delicate and more deep, more powerful. On instinct she ran her hand up and around his neck, clutching onto the man as he shut the door behind them, giving them total privacy.

Their lips popped apart and their eyes met. Miku smiled demurely up at him, tilting her head aside and brushing some hair from her face. Her boyfriend replied by leaning in and kissing her once more, silencing her low groan as he pushed her up against the hallway wall. The white wall was cold against her bare back but she didn't care, losing herself in the mind-melting sensation of kissing such a handsome guy, her embarrassed mewls devoured by his lips.

''God, you're so beautiful.'' He murmured against her lips.

Miku blushed, glancing aside in embarrassment. Her boyfriend smirked and took advantage, his lips ghosting over her jaw and attaching themselves to his neck, hungrily sucking on her vulnerable jugular – causing Miku to gasp, her back reflexively arching slightly as sparks of quivering warmth travelled down her neck and spine. The sensation was so naughty and lewd she nearly lost herself in it, moaning as she threaded one hand up into his hair, tugging on it as he sucked on her neck.

Embarrassment swirled inside her stomach as her boyfriend slid his hands down lower, tracing the curve of her back until his hands reached her butt. Miku shuddered and moaned under her breath, her heart beating faster as the handsome man squeezed her rear – her pale blue panties doing little to stifle the feeling of his hands. Doubly so when he pushed himself up against her, causing her breasts to squish against his chest; the sensation strangely erotic.

''Mm...'' Miku moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck, ghosting over the strap of her translucent nightgown – the deep cut revealing plenty of cleavage.

A fact her boyfriend gladly took advantage of; shifting down and burying his face into her tits. Miku mewled at the erotic sensation, her fingers tangling into his short hair as the young man kissed and smooched her breasts, his kisses growing hotter and more passionate by the second. A little gasp escaped her pink lips as he nipped at her skin, marking her breast with a little bite mark that slowly began to fade, but the sensation didn't.

Just as she began to get used to his passionate kissing her grabbed her ass roughly – and pulled her up. Miku squealed in surprise as she was picked up and tightly held onto her boyfriend, moaning when he boldly leaned up and crashed his lips against hers in a rough kiss. She melted into it, blushing a deep red hue as she kissed the handsome man back, her eyes screwing shut as she genuinely got into it.

''Mm... ahh... ah~'' Miku moaned as he fondled her butt; carrying her down the hallway and past the living room, heading straight for the bedroom.

She broke off the kiss just as they reached the bedroom door, biting her lip as she reached behind herself and pushed it open – making sure to give her boyfriend the most flirtatious look she could muster. He gave her plush ass another squeeze in reward, wasting no time in capturing her lips in yet another breath-stealing kiss. For a few seconds all she could focus on was the hands on her ass and the lips against hers, losing herself in the wonderful sensations she was feeling.

That was until they reached the bed. Her boyfriend broke off the kiss and loosened his hold on her butt, letting Miku reluctantly slip out of his grip – shivering as his hands slid up her back as she stood on her own two feet. Remembering what she was supposed to do next Miku sat down on the edge of her comfy king-sized bed, plastering a sensual look on her face as she stared up into her boyfriend's eyes; ignoring the cameraman off to the side.

''My... you're so excited~'' Miku purred in a flirty voice, running her index finger down the front of his jeans.

Her boyfriend shivered, in turn genuinely exciting Miku – delighted she had such an effect on him. Her excitement gave her the confidence to grab his zipper and pull it down, her eyes genuinely widening as his cock sprung out. Long and thick, with numerous veins running along his rapidly-hardening cock; it was a sight to see. Especially considering she had never seen a dick in real life before; her only experience being pictures she saw online.

''So big...'' Miku unconsciously murmured, lifting her hand up.

Despite her inexperience she had enough common sense to know what to do. She curled her lithe fingers around his erect shaft and squeezed, biting her lip as she looked up at her lustful boyfriend – her racy clothing only embarrassing her more. She bobbed her wrist slowly, sliding her hand up his cock before sliding it back down again, her fingers practically ghosting over his dick as she gave him a light hand-job.

When her partner groaned with pleasure Miku gained some confidence, plastering a sensual look on her face as she jerked him off more earnestly – watching with thinly-veiled interest as his cock twitched and swelled in her hand. He felt so hot in her hand it was maddening, making her heartbeat quicken as she got him off faster and faster; soon settling into a quick, bobbing rhythm. At the same time she ran her free hand up and down his legs, undoing the button holding his jeans up and letting them slide down his legs.

''Mm... Tsukino...'' The man groaned, resting a hand on her head.

Miku blushed, recalling what she was to do next. Swallowing quietly the idol leaned in and kissed the tip, shivering at the sound of her boyfriend moan and doing it again; her lips wet as she peppered the tip with quick kisses. She kept jerking him off as she smooched the tip; slowly shifting her grip around so it revealed the underside of his cock, allowing her to trail kisses down to the base.

Her boyfriend tugged on her hair; the act sending a slight spark of discomfort through her scalp, but also strangely turning her on. The thought made her blush darken, her expression becoming demure as she kissed her way back up to the tip of his cock, and opened her mouth. Her warm breath washed over his cock as she took him into her wet mouth, moaning softly as she slid down – feeling his hardness press against her tongue as she worked her way down bit by bit, mindful to keep her teeth out of the way.

''Ahh... that's it...'' He groaned breathlessly, pulling her head down his cock.

Miku shuddered, dimly realising he was saying that to _her_ , and that it wasn't part of the script. The mere thought made arousal tingle between her thighs, prompting her to start rocking her hips back and forth, moaning gently around his cock as she worked her way down it. It wasn't until she had two-thirds of his dick in her mouth that she began to have trouble; the tip hitting the back of her throat and nearly making her gag.

The man above her ran his fingers through her head, petting her. Miku replied by giving his hard cock an audible suck, sliding her way back up to the tip – and promptly sliding back down, breathing through her nose as she slowly bobbed up and down his cock. Every movement was deliberately slow and experimental, getting used to the strange sensation of having a dick in her mouth; her cheeks burning so hotly it made her light-headed.

 _'Mm... so big... so thick...'_ Miku dimly thought, her eyelashes fluttering as she pushed herself deeper down her boyfriend's cock – making sure to suck it extra loud for the camera.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, embarrassment tightening in her stomach as she found him looking down not at her face, but at her breasts – reminding her that her nightgown revealed a _lot_ of cleavage. Rather than cover herself Miku instead cupped her barely-covered breasts and pushed them together, moaning around his cock as she pushed her boobs together so lewdly, making them seem even bigger when she did that.

Miku was then however surprised when her boyfriend reared his hips back, causing his cock to slip out of her mouth – a lewd string of saliva hanging between her parted lips and his twitching cock. In the time it took her to blink he grasped her shoulders and pushed her back, eliciting a yelp from the blue-haired idol as she flopped back onto the bed, her translucent nightgown slipping off her shoulders.

''Tsukino...'' Her boyfriend rumbled, yanking her nightgown further down.

Miku's cheeks darkened as she remembered this part of the script. Licking her lips she gazed up at him and cupped her breasts again, giving him the sexiest look she could as she gently squished her breasts together, offering them to him. Her boyfriend gladly obliged, panting lightly as he straddled her stomach and pressed his cock against the underside of her breasts, making the idol quiver with embarrassed arousal – feeling the tip poke and prod at her chest lewdly.

The tip soon slipped between her breasts, extracting a quivering moan from Miku as his hot shaft throbbed against her boobs. Remembering the script she started sliding her breasts up and down his cock, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at her boyfriend, giving him a needy, wanting look. Whether for the script or out of genuine lust her boyfriend began thrusting his cock with quick rolls of his hips, groaning under his breath as he fucked her tits.

''Ah... hah... Tsukino...!'' Her boyfriend groaned tightly, his thrusts quickening as he plunged his pulsating hardness between her boobs.

''Are you nearly there~?'' Miku sang the words out, managing to keep the tremble out of her voice. ''Go on. I don't mind~''

Her boyfriend groaned and moved his hips faster, sending pleasant shivers running through Miku as his cock slipped and slid between her boobs – her saliva acting as lubricant and letting him move with ease. Just having a dick between her breasts ignited a fire in her stomach, embarrassing mixing with tentative lust, unable to deny how _arousing_ the whole situation was.

His breathing grew heavier and his thrusts quicker, his pre-cum smearing against her skin as he plunged his girth between her breasts – until with a final, sudden grunt, her boyfriend came. Ropes of hot, thick cum shot up to her collarbone in long streaks, extracting a startled gasp from Miku as his seed splattered up and landed on her face too. Her surprise melted into embarrassed lust and she moaned, shuddering as he unloaded several more thick ropes onto her collarbone; the last few ropes shooting between her plump breasts and sticking to her skin.

''A-Ah...'' Miku licked her lips, tasting his cum on her lips. ''Geez... you got it on my face...''

That wasn't part of the script, but it felt oddly fitting – a fact confirmed when her boyfriend flashed her a grin. She pouted and pointed at the conveniently-placed tissue box next to the bed, earning a light chuckle from her boyfriend as he climbed off her stomach and stumbled over to the bedside table, ripping a few tissues from the box. She sat up and was about to take them... when he instead cupped her chin, and wiped her face clean.

 _'Ah...'_ Miku blushed deeply at the surprising gesture, her stomach tightening with both embarrassment, and arousal. ''Kazuma...''

Her boyfriend smirked at her, wiping the tissue down her collarbone. She shuddered but couldn't hide how turned on it made her, intimately feeling his steady hand slide down towards her breasts and clean up the mess he had made on her body. Even though this was all just for the camera she couldn't help but get into it, moaning softly as he did something so intimate to her. Doubly so when he slid his hands between her gently-heaving breasts and wiped the mess away there too – and only once she was fully cleaned up did he toss the tissue aside, smirking down at her flushed, undeniably aroused expression.

''On your back.'' He purred to her.

Miku swallowed and obeyed, her elbows hitting the bed before she leaned fully onto her back, anticipation bubbling inside her stomach as he grabbed her thighs. His grip was rough but not painful as he squeezed her fleshy thighs, smirking that saucy smirk up at her as he got between her legs. A quick curl of his fingers and a tug pulled her pale blue panties aside, revealing her virgin pussy to him – and to her immense embarrassment, she was absolutely _soaked_.

Something her boyfriend sought to tease her about. ''Hmhm... did making me feel good turn you on so much?''

''S-Shut up...'' Miku blushed, demurely looking aside.

He merely chuckled in reply, spreading her legs open a little wider as he got into position, the tip of his wet cock pressing against her womanhood. Miku shuddered at the sensation, her lower lips tingling as they were pushed apart slightly as he teased her – rubbing the tip of his dick up and down her wet, slippery folds. She mewled and grabbed tight handfuls of the bed sheets in preparation, remembering what she was told about being relaxed.

''Mn...'' Miku bit her lip hard as the tip pushed inside – and a deep, carnal moan quivered its way out her throat as more of his dick sunk inside.

Sparks of burning warmth shot up her pelvis and her pussy tingled with incredible warmth, making Miku's moan become all the louder – her back arching and her eyes opening wide as her first time was claimed. Her boyfriend's dick pushed inside with such wonderful slowness there was no pain, only a quivering rush of unadulterated pleasure so intense she briefly couldn't even think, her mouthing hanging open from the sheer pleasure.

''Nn...'' Her boyfriend grunted, holding her hips. ''Fuck, you're so tight...''

Miku shuddered at his dirty words. ''Mm... y-you're just... big... ah~''

He gave her a tight smirk in reply and squeezed her hips in what she assumed was a reassuring motion, subtly telling her to prepare herself. She moaned in wordless agreement and forced herself to relax, and was swiftly rewarded as her boyfriend pushed more of his dick inside her tight, formerly-virgin pussy. Pleasure rushed through her pelvis and up into her stomach, making her muscles coil oh so tightly around his wet shaft as he buried himself inside her.

A soft moan fled Miku's lips as his hands left her smooth hips and travelled up her taut sides, tickling her ribs as they made their way up to her breasts. She bit her lip but couldn't hide her moan of pleasure when his hands reached their target, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her tits, squeezing and groping with slow passion so intense she couldn't breathe without moaning, the gentle pleasure teasing her breasts amplified by the cock buried inside her womanhood.

''Ah... Mm... Mn~'' Miku trembled as her boyfriend started moving in a smoother rhythm; two-thirds of his cock fitting snugly inside her dripping pussy.

His right hand left her breast and went back to her taut side, gripping it for support as he began to move faster. Miku could do nothing but moan and writhe against the sheets, her skin becoming shiny with sweat as the handsome man plunged his dick into her womanhood, each quick roll of his hips sending electric jolts running through her pussy, draining her of all thought and leaving her able to only moan his name, his cock feeling infinitely more pleasurable than anything else in her life.

Her pleasure was only heightened when he sped up, her moans becoming little gasps of pleasure as his dick hit all her sensitive spots, sending quivering jolts shooting through her slick pussy. She gripped at the sheets and tipped her head back, moaning and gasping as he pounded her faster and faster – until the tip of his dick finally hit her deepest parts and she buckled, moaning loudly as her womanhood was absolutely filled to the brim with her boyfriend's cock.

''M-Mm~!'' Miku pursed her lips in a weak attempt to stifle her lewd sounds. ''A-Ahh... so good, so good...!''

Her boyfriend chuckled and slowed down. Miku almost glared at him for doing that, until she found his lips on hers. It registered in her mind a second later and she nearly went limp, moaning submissively into his mouth as he kept filling her pussy with each rough thrust of his hips, pounding her pussy and smacking their pelvises together. The erotic slapping of skin only added to her quivering arousal; her breathing growing shorter and shorter as the sensation of his cock melted her mind.

 _'I'm gonna cum...'_ Miku trembled at the thought. _'A man is gonna make me cum...!'_

For someone who previously only had interest in girls it was a strange turn-on, a slew of hot moans fleeing Miku's open mouth as the man pounded her pussy and groped her breast, doing such lewd things to her body it made her mind melt. Doubly so when he buried his face into her neck and started kissing under her ear, the soft smooch ringing around her head as she was pushed closer and closer to orgasm until-!

_Click~_

''Mm?!'' Miku gasped in surprise at the sudden sound of a door unlocking.

Her boyfriend also heard it and stopped thrusting, his cock throbbing inside her pussy – before he pulled out. Miku twitched at the sudden absence of cock, stuck in a daze as she tried and failed to understand what was happening. Until she remembered this part of the script; her husband was home.

''Shit...!'' Her boyfriend cursed quickly, looking around – before hastily stumbling over to the closet in the corner of the room, pulling the sliding door open and stepping inside, shutting it with a click.

Miku was left panting for air, stunned and still on the precipice of her best orgasm yet. Then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and hastily pulled her panties back into place and stood up, swallowing as she adjusted her nightgown so it was back into place. And not a second too soon as the bedroom door clicked open, revealing her husband.

He, much like her boyfriend, was surprisingly attractive. Strong jawline lined with short black hair, cool grey eyes and suntanned skin that made him look like an old-fashioned cowboy. The white shirt he was wearing hugged his defined chest nicely, and his smooth business slacks fitted him perfectly, the black of his belt matching his short but wavy hair.

''Oh?'' His voice was a deep, arousing baritone. ''Were you waiting for me, dear?''

Miku blushed, flustered as she stood up on weak knees. ''Ah, um... yes, I was.''

She licked her lips nervously and plastered the most enticing expression she could onto her face, trying to play the role of a horny wife. Her husband bought it easily, chuckling deeply as he snaked one hand around her back and grabbed her ass, drawing a tight mewl from her throat. His other hand cupped her chin and tipped her head back, acting as her only warning before he claimed her lips in a deep, breath-stealing kiss.

Miku shivered as his hand soon dropped from her chin and went down to her breast, grabbing a greedy handful of her tit and squeezing. With how close to cumming she was it felt immensely good, drawing a hot moan from her lips as she tried and failed to avoid rubbing her thighs together, desperately trying to abate the tingling need inside her pussy. Her husband however saw it, breaking off the kiss with a smirk.

''Hmhm... playing with yourself while you waited for me~?'' He purred in a low tone, his Spanish accent so foreign it aroused her more than anything else.

''M-Maybe...'' Miku didn't even need to pretend to be demure – her heart pounding in her chest as she got into the role.

Her husband smirked, squeezing her butt and dropping his other hand down – and shoving it into her panties. Miku gasped, her eyes going wide as his fingers smoothly ran along her soaked pussy, stroking her womanhood with quick rolls of his fingers and sending waves of quivering pleasure through her pussy. Her knees buckled and she stood up on her tip-toes, moaning unsteadily as her husband got her off.

''So wet.'' He teased her, kissing her cheek as she leaned against him. ''You dirty girl~''

Miku moaned shakily, clutching onto his shirt as he jammed three fingers into her womanhood and finger-fucked her with quick rolls of his hips. His digits were thicker than her own were and felt so impossibly good, sending tingling sparks of pleasure through her sensitive pussy with each thrust. No matter what she did she couldn't contain her gasps of pleasure, nor her quivering moans – the amazing sensation of his fingers pushing her closer and closer to climax.

 _'O-Oh god...!'_ Miku's knees buckled as he pressed his thumb on her clit. _'H-How is he so good?!'_

She thought she had the technique down, but the way he moved his fingers so masterfully outright melted her mind. Her grip on his shirt loosened and tightened erratically, barely managing to keep herself upright as her husband fingered her so powerfully her orgasm rapidly approached. After being denied it from her boyfriend's cock she was all too willing to embrace her imminent climax; burying her face into her husband's chest as she gasped in air, her pussy burning hotter and hotter – until finally she came undone.

''Ah... H-Hah... A- _Ahh~!_ '' Miku _wailed_ into his chest as she finally came, spasming against her husband as she orgasmed on his fingers.

Her husband gripped her ass tightly, supporting her as she came on his fingers. Before her orgasm had even ended he suddenly spun their positions around, pushing Miku up against the cold bedroom wall – before adding a fourth finger and eagerly plunging them inside her. Miku cried out in orgasmic pleasure but her husband didn't stop; eagerly claiming her lips in a passionate kiss as pushed her to new heights of pleasure, her honey squirting out around his thrusting fingers and drenching her underwear.

''M-Mm...!'' Miku broke off the kiss and clawed at his back. ''O-Oh god stop... I-I can't... oh- _Mm!_ ''

Her thighs clenched around his hand as he pressed down on her clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves and dragging out her climax for as long as possible. Only when her powerful orgasm slowed down did he slide his soaked fingers out of her womanhood, the sudden emptiness nearly making Miku collapse down onto the floor in an undignified heap – standing only because of his firm grip on her ass.

''Haah... haah... hahn~'' Miku trembled with each breath she exhaled. ''Why are you so good...?''

Her words came out in a whining moan, her heaving breasts betraying how out of breath she was. In response her husband merely smirked and pulled his hand out of her soaked underwear, revealing his sticky fingers – fingers that he soon pushed into her open mouth. Miku blushed scarlet but didn't hesitate to suck them clean, whimpering as he made her do something so lewd. It wasn't the first time she tasted herself on her fingers, but having someone else make her do it made it so much more lewd.

''As quick to cum as ever~'' Her husband teased her, grabbing her ass with both hands and lifting her up.

Miku blushed, holding onto him as he carried her over to the bed, slowly setting her down on the edge. Out of breath and weak from her mind-melting orgasm Miku didn't resist as he made her sit on all fours, her peachy ass facing her husband. She did however look over her shoulder, flushing a deep crimson as she saw his girthy cock spring out of his pants, his lust for her all too apparent. Especially when he bopped her ass with his dick, making her shiver with anticipation.

''Mm...'' Miku tensed as the tip pushed her wet pussy lips apart – before he plunged deep inside. '' _Hyaa~!_ ''

Pure pleasure lanced up her spine as her husband's cock speared into her womanhood, filling half her pussy on the first thrust. Even though he did it quickly there was no pain; her folds so wet he slipped seamlessly inside her. She gripped the sheets and didn't even try to hide her dirty moans, letting them quiver out of her throat in an endless stream – spikes of pleasure shooting through her pussy as she was railed from behind.

Miku whimpered as his hands slid up her sides, tickling her taut sides until they curved around to her bouncing breasts. Her husband grabbed her tits with rough hands, knocking the breath out of her as he fondled her chest. Unlike her boyfriend he was rougher and more dominative, squeezing her breasts so tightly it hurt a little – but the pain made the fullness in her pussy feel even better, making Miku moan as she let him be rough with her, strangely liking it.

''Mm~! A-Ah... yes~'' Miku moaned out, biting her lip as he fucked her harder – his cock plunging deeper and deeper until the tip hit her deepest parts. ''Mm!''

Her husband gripped her breasts, forcing another hot moan from Miku's throat as he played with her boobs so roughly. They jiggled in his hands and encouraged him to relentlessly squeeze and grope them, all while not slowing his rough thrusts; plunging his shaft all the way inside her tightening pussy and melting her mind. Her arms buckled from the relentless onslaught, unable to think about anything but the cock inside her womanhood.

Skin slapped against skin as his pelvis hit her ass repeatedly, her husband's thrusts speeding up as he pounded her pussy from behind. Every thrust of his cock threatened to make her arms give out, the strength leaving her limbs – until her arms couldn't bear her own weight, and Miku fell face-first into the sheets. His hands quickly went back to her hips, holding her ass up as he kept fucking her; extracting a slew of muffled moans from Miku as her husband made a mess of her.

''Mmph~! Mm!'' Miku clawed at the sheets, her breasts pressing against the covers. ''O-Oh _god_ don't stop~!''

Her husband groaned in reply, thrusting faster – making Miku's moan evolve into a trembling cry of bliss, her pussy clenching tight around his cock. Even though she just came she could feel her second orgasm rapidly building, her hypersensitivity making every little movement his cock made feel thrice as good. The knowledge that she was being filmed, that this would be seen by hundreds of thousands of people who probably got off to her naked body; it only aroused her even more.

With that in mind she shoved a her left hand between her legs, moaning whorishly into the sheets as she rubbed her clit – making her hips buckle sharply as hot jolts shot up her pelvis. Her husband moaned deeply as she coiled tight around him, her sudden tightness only making him fuck her pussy harder, forcing a string of trembling cries from Miku's lips as she was pounded, the smacking of skin growing louder and louder by the second.

''O-Oh god, oh god...!'' Miku rubbed her clit faster, her eyes watering with pleasure. ''I... I- _oh yes yes Y-YES~!_ ''

With a rising wail of pleasure Miku hit her second orgasm, crying out into the covers as she came on her husbands cock. The man grunted deeply and squeezed her hips roughly, digging his fingers into her smooth flesh as he kept pounding her spasming pussy – before he hit his own limit, slamming deep inside her and unloading thick ropes of cum deep inside her. The mere sensation of his hotness splattering inside her pussy melted Miku's mind; her hips twitching each time he shot a spurt inside her.

''O- _Ohh..._ '' Miku moaned dumbly into the sheets, fucked both mentally and physically – the closest she had ever come to a mind-blowing orgasm.

The exhausted idol shivered as he pulled out, leaving her pussy empty and dripping with his cum. Small mercies she had been told to take birth control beforehand.

''Mm...'' Miku rolled over onto her back, panting and gasping as she gazed up at her husband.

A stifled grunt from the closet rung through the bedroom, immediately making her husband glance aside. ''Who's there?!''

Right on-cue her boyfriend slid the closet door open, dick in hand and embarrassed. ''Sorry, Kazuho...''

''Kazuma...?'' Her husband acted shocked. ''Why... wait, were you two...?!''

''Yeah...'' Her boyfriend had the grace to look embarrassed, holding up one hand. ''Please don't be mad, bro. Tsukino just got lonely since you were always out at work, and you always told me to make sure she had company, so things just... happened.''

Her husband stared at her boyfriend for a long second, before shaking his head. ''You two could've just told me...''

 _'Truly a porn plot...'_ Miku dimly thought, pushing herself up into a sitting position and saying her lines. ''So... you're not mad?''

Her husband shook his head. ''No, I guess it's my fault for not being around enough. I'm just glad you did it with Kazuma rather than some stranger; I know he'll never hurt you.''

Miku flushed, tucking some hair behind her ear. She didn't need to act flustered; it came naturally in this case. ''Then... how about we all make up...?''

''I'm up for that.'' Her boyfriend readily agreed, and her husband huffed his own agreement after a moment.

Her boyfriend offered her a hand and Miku demurely took it, squeaking when he easily lifted her up to her feet. She was still weak in the knees from her two back-to-back orgasms and she stumbled, blushing as she landed against his chest. His hands dropped to her curvy ass and squeezed, and Miku blushed darker as he lifted her up – prompting her to wrap her arms around his neck and snake her legs around his hips, holding onto him for support.

The idol shuddered as his still-hard cock rubbed against her inner thigh, still wet from her arousal. Biting her lip she reached down with one hand and spread her slippery pussy open for him, moaning when her boyfriend pressed the tip against her womanhood – before finally sinking back inside her. Due to her arousal it went in painlessly; seamlessly spreading her inner walls apart and filling her stomach with pleasure.

''Mm...'' Miku ran her nails along his upper-back. ''So full...''

Low chuckling behind her made Miku flush, glancing back. Her husband met her flustered eyes and smirked, pressing the tip of his dick against her asshole – and pushed inside. The mere sensation made Miku gasp and melt into her boyfriend's arms, eyes wide as her other hole was slowly penetrated. The thickness of her husband cock only made it more pleasurable, their mixed fluids helping ease him inside her ass.

''A-Ah...'' Miku shuddered as her husband pressed himself flush against her back, pinning her between the two muscular men. ''Y-You two...''

Low chuckles answered her – before both began to move. Miku gasped and writhed between the two, pure pleasure shooting through her pelvis as both men speared their thick cocks inside her pussy and asshole, their slow thrusts made infinitely more pleasurable by how sensitive she was. She could intimately feel every thrust; their dicks moving around her insides and melting her mind, all other thoughts leaving her as she gladly gave into the orgasmic pleasure.

Soon however both men began to pick up speed. Pleasure turned to ecstasy and Miku could do nothing but gasp and moan, hanging near-limp between the two muscular men as they fucked her pussy and ass. Her breasts squished against her boyfriend's chest until her husband reached around and roughly began groping them, forcing a slew of lustful moans from Miku's throat as she was pleasured so intensely.

 _'H-How have I... been missing this... f-for so long?!'_ Miku cried out in her mind, rocking her hips in tandem with the two men's thrusts.

In the heat of the moment Miku thought of all the possibilities that opened before her. Of being pinned down to the bed and railed until she squealed. Of having a man between her legs eating her out until she blacked out from pleasure. Of being tied up and passed around multiple men like a living sex toy. Of being blindfolded and forced to take turns sucking cocks. Each possibilities was lewder and more debauched than the last but they only aroused her more, desperately imagining all the pleasurable things that she could experience.

''M-Mmph?!'' Miku moaned in surprise as her boyfriend dove in, smashing their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss.

The idol happily kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as both men fucked her holes harder in response. She tensed her muscles and tightened around them both, smiling tightly when they both groaned. However they immediately paid her back by slamming their cocks into her faster, jack-hammering her pussy and asshole with swift bucks of their hips, filling her holes to the brim with their cocks.

Skin smacked against skin as her boyfriend bottomed out inside her, his pelvis slapping hers in tandem with her husband's pelvis hitting her ass. The lewd sound further melted Miku's mind and she unashamedly began to moan whorishly, clawing at her boyfriend's back as she desperately kissed him – feeling her pelvis begin to tighten up, a quivering burn building inside her body. At the same time she could feel them both begin to pulsate inside her holes, their own orgasms building.

''H-Harder~!'' Miku cried out in a fit of lust, rocking her hips with feverish desire.

Both men groaned and obliged, pounding her holes so roughly Miku squealed with pleasure, her breasts bouncing in her husband's hands as he fondled her. She cried out their names and spasmed between their bodies, her mind melting and melting as her orgasm bubbled stronger inside her filled pussy – her limit rapidly approaching.

''I- _oh god I can't~!_ '' Miku wailed, bucking her hips in wild, passionate rolls. ''I-I'm c- _cumming~!_ ''

With a loud _squeal_ of pleasure Miku finally hit orgasm, spasming in their arms as she climaxed on their dicks.

The way she suddenly tightened around their cocks also pushed them to their limits, twin groans escaping the two men as they fucked her holes harder – until in unison they unloaded their balls inside her pussy and asshole, thick ropes of hot cum splattering inside her and melting her mind.

''A-Ah...'' Miku's wail dissolved into a pleasurable whimper, twitching as her husband slowly pulled out of her ass.

Her boyfriend followed suit, leaving her pussy quivering and empty; a thin dribble of cum escaping her. Miku didn't care, too busy sucking in lungfuls of air as he carried her over to the bed – and plopped her down onto the messy sheets, the coolness of the covers pleasant on her sweaty back.

Both her boyfriend and husband stepped aside, allowing the cameraman to approach her. He tilted the camera up to her face and then down her scantily-clad frame, ending on her creampied pussy – her folds shiny and wet.

Dimly remembering what she was supposed to do, Miku reached down with two fingers and spread herself open.

''P... Please... look forward... to more... films... in future~''

X-x-X

Several weeks passed swiftly.

Immediately after her first porno shoot her manager approached her about doing more films, and she gladly agreed to it. Getting paid to be fucked so pleasurably, and to the enjoyment of a big segment of her fan-base? The downsides were minimal in her opinion. She even shifted her entire career towards becoming a full-time porn actress and started using her real name, and while a part of her did lament giving up her idol career, there wasn't anything stopping her from doing the occasional solo concert.

''Mm~! M-Mm~!''

Especially when she could trade favours with her manager for a quickie in the shower.

''Nn! Miku-chan...!''

Miku moaned lowly, quivering as her manager railed her from behind – his pelvis smacking her ass over and over again as he bottomed out inside her tightening pussy. The hot shower spray fell over her upper-back and matched the burn in her womanhood, her orgasm bubbling closer and closer – until finally she hit her orgasmic high.

''M-Mana- _hyaa~!_ '' With a loud cry Miku climaxed, clenching around his cock as she came.

Her manager groaned tightly and pounded her spasming pussy for all of four seconds before hastily pulling out, moaning as he shot his load all over her ass and back. The water washed it away in seconds but she savoured the sensation of his seed coating her skin, shivering as it dribbled off her body and left her pussy quivering, hypersensitive from just cumming but eager for more dick.

''Mm... ahh~'' Miku panted heavily, pressing her breasts against the warm tile wall. ''T-Thanks, manager...''

''No problem.'' He smirked and lightly smacked her ass, making Miku moan lewdly – shivering as he greedily squeezed her shapely rear better.

After a second he released her butt, exiting the shower with a chuckle. Miku gave herself a minute to recover before also stumbling out of the shower, snatching up her towel and wasting no time in drying herself off – after all they were still on a schedule. She got dried off in record time and soon found her clothes, throwing them on as she did her hair up into its usual style.

Her outfit was her usual pink one, but with the skirt cut shorter to just above her mid-thigh, revealing her panties if one was to look up it a little. Her white pantyhose was replaced by stockings and her shirt was opened up to reveal _lots_ more cleavage, the push-up bra underneath emphasising her ample bust. She even went as far as adding some glossy pink lipstick and light blue eyeliner to add to her look, and of course made sure to wear some nice sexy underwear.

''You ready?'' Her manager called out from across the room; casually leaning against the desk as he drank some wine.

''Mm!'' Miku happily bobbed her head.

She made her way for the door, only to pause as her hand rested on the handle. ''Oh, and thanks, manager.''

''Hn? For what?''

Miku winked at him. ''For showing me this new life~''

Without waiting for his reply the former idol skipped out into the hall, passing by several flushed cameramen on her way to the living room. She purposefully batted her eyelashes at them or smiled sensually, adding a natural sway to her hips as she walked. Weeks of fucking or being fucked had taught her how to use her charms to her advantage.

''We'll be starting in... uh... one minute, Miku-san.'' One of the coordinators told her, unable to avoid looking at her breasts.

Miku smiled sensually and pushed them up. ''That's alright. Please work hard for me, okay~?''

''Y-Yes ma'am...''

Miku giggled, strutting down the hall and purposefully flicking the corner of her skirt up, revealing her lacy underwear to the poor coordinator and giving him something to think about. The idol then made her way into the living room, smiling flirtatiously at the five men waiting around the back of the couch, all in just their boxers and revealing their heavily-muscled chests. No plot this time around; just pure, hard fucking.

With a sensual smirk firmly in place Miku plopped her shapely butt down onto the couch, leaned back, and smiled at the camera as the light turned green.

''Hey everyone~'' Miku cooed to the camera, not even blushing as the man behind her slid his hand down, boldly groping her breast. ''Mm... I heard about how you all wanted to see me get _ravaged_ , you know?''

She licked her lips as two of the men climbed over the couch like a pair of predators, running their hands up her legs.

''So here's your treat for supporting me the last few weeks~ Please enjoy~''

And with that the five men went to town on her; touching, groping, thrusting and fucking – until by the end she was covered in cum and smiling lustfully into the camera.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Now if only there was a 'Shitty Porn Plot' tag, aha~


End file.
